Scary Godmother: The Truth about Hannah Cont
by Madame Erianne
Summary: Immortal Wolf Lover: Just read it. I came up with this on Halloween after watching both the movies and getting on a sugar high. Abuse!Neglect! Hannah/Orson T for a reason Madame Erianne: A story of regaining family, odd love, growing up and learning to deal with our past. Join Scary, Hannah and the gang as the reveal the Truth about Hannah. (Might become M)
1. Prologue

This is an adopted and continued story that was originally started by one, Immortal Wolf Lover. It has been a couple of years since I read and feel in love with this particular story as many of you have, or I'm sure will if you are just now reading this. I am sad to say I never got to meet or speak with the amazing author of this story but I hope I will in good faith be able to complete this work for her where she was not able to. I will be taking the story in a direction I think it shall go with keeping in mind what I know the original author wanted in this story. I wish you all good blessings and happy readings

The author's sister does have this little thing to add before we get started:

FunahoMisaki here and I want to thank Madame Erianne for continuing my sisters work. Not many know this but my sister (you all know her as ImmortalWolfLover) died a few years ago and never got to finish her stories, and I don't know her password to put up a message about this on any of her stories or profile, but I'm happy that someone else, besides me, is taking over and continuing one of my sisters stories. I know she'd be glad that someone is taking this over and will likely do it justice.

For a little bit of background for those new and old that I am making sure is known in this fanfiction:

1) Hannah is adopted

2) Jimmy and his parents will be in this as they actually like Hannah

3) Jimmy and his group are now High schoolers and I will treat them as such

4) Hannah is in elementary school at this point but thanks to Katie knows make-up

5) This story will contain some OC's later on I hope this is okay with everyone but this is now my story in a way too and I'd like to add some of me into it.

6) This story will also contain some of my headcanons as far as gender/sexualty and stuff in here that I kind of got from the movies even as a kid so yeah. Don't like that you may leave.

7) Please enjoy and any questions feel free to give them to me!


	2. Chapter 1

Original By Immortal Wolf Lover  
Continued on and Edited by: Madame Erianne

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did then this is how it would have gone to begin with. Warning: AU and OOCness as well as some bashing but not much.

Hannah Marie was sighing happily in her room as she put away the birthday presents she had already received from her friends, cousin, aunt, and uncle when a furry hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under her bed. The newly nine year old girl lets out a small shriek of laughter as she is pulled down and giggles when she sees her monster friend.

"Bug-A-Boo!" Hannah says hugging the monster as best as she could when they were situated under her bed.

"Hey there Hannah. I got a new kid on my scare route that lives just down the street so I thought I might pop in and say 'boo.." Bug-A-Boo said using one of his long nails to trail a random pattern on the spotless hardwood floor that was under the girls' bed, Hannah always kept the space under her bed, in her closet, and near her window spick and span in case any of her friends from the Fright Side showed up.

"It's good to see you Bug-A-Boo. I was about to go and visit you guys tomorrow if I didn't see any of you today. I haven't seen any of you in a while and I was starting to get worried." Hannah said although not telling her friend that she was starting to get worried that they had grown tired of her and didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Whatever Bug-A-Boo was about to say was cut off by a loud shout that came from downstairs.

"Get down here you worthless piece of trash! Just because its your birthday doesn't mean you get away from your chores and your schoolwork! Now get down here before we cart you off to the orphanage again and this time we won't get you back!" A man's voice yells up to Hannah who had paled as she snuck a glance at Bug-A-Boos shocked and enraged face.

"Be right down dad!" Hannah shouted back turning even paler than before, she was so pale that Bug-A-Boo could see a slight greenish tint to her skin quite clearly. "Sorry Bug-A-Boo. I need to go to school and do my chores now. Good luck with scaring the new kid." Hannah apologized quickly, hoping that Bug-A-Boo wouldn't take anything her adoptive dad said to heart.

"Thanks Hannah and that's okay. Say! Why don't you come by the Fright Side after school today and we can throw our own birthday party for you before you go to bed? Scary Godmother and the others would never forgive themselves if they learned that they missed your birthday." Bug-A-Boo said smiling at Hannah as she climbed out from under the bed even as he stored away the information he just learned to tell Scary and the others later. Hannah brightened up at hearing that she could have an excuse to go see her friends and honorary second family.

"Okay but please don't do anything too big. Please?" Hannah asks giving the giant blue monster an adorable puppy dog pout. Bug-A-Boo instantly melted when faced with the adorable pout and nodded.

"Alright. I won't do anything too big." Bug-A-Boo promised but inwardly smirked. He promised that he wouldn't do anything too big but he didn't say anything about the others and if he knew them and how much they adored Hannah, especially Scary, he knew they were going to pull out all the stops and then some.

"Thank you Bug-A-Boo. I'll see you later." Hannah said smiling broadly at the monster who smiled back before going towards her bedroom door.

"You know it and hey. Let me know if anyone gives you a hard time or any problems alright? I'll scare the jeepers outta them and that's before Scary and the others get to em.." Bug-A-Boo promised earning another sweet smile from Hannah who nodded once before leaving the room. Hannah paused on her way down the stairs and smiled slightly when she heard a scream from down the street before climbing down the last stair. Hannah was promptly slapped across the face and thrown across the room by her adoptive father but she didn't make a sound as her birthday beating continued.

A few hours later, after school.

Hannah was only smiling slightly when she put the skeleton key in the lock of her bedroom closet, a good dose of make-up covering a rather large bruise on the right side of her face. Hannah opened the door to her closet and stepped through the doorway before closing the door behind her softly but firmly, it was just after four but her adoptive parents had already gotten drunk and passed out and she didn't want to risk waking them. When she turned around she was greeted by the sight of all of her Front Side friends standing around Scary Godmothers living room with balloons, sweets, drinks, banners, presents, and all sorts of games set up everywhere. Everyone was beaming at her and smiling widely, none more so than Scary herself.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!" They all shouted in unision before they began to fuss and coo over her while Hannah blushed prettily at all the attention she was getting.

"T-Thank you. Bug-A-Boo! I thought I asked you not to do anything big?" Hannah asked narrowing her eyes up at the blue furred monster who merely grinned at her widely.

"I promised I wouldn't do anything big and I didn't. I just told Scary that today was your birthday and blew up the balloons; she took care of the rest." Bug-A-Boo said jabbing his thumb at the red haired witch who merely grinned unashamedly.

"Thank you." Hannah said smiling a small heartfelt smile that instantly melted everyone at the party. Scary smiled back and hugged the nine year old gently, frowning briefly when she felt Hannah stiffen slightly before relaxing and when she felt something warm and sticky touch her hand.

"You're welcome Hannah. We couldn't just let your birthday go by without throwing you a party. That would never do." Scary said nuzzling the girls' right cheek affectionately, becoming inwardly confused and worried when Hannah cringed slightly and she felt the make-up on the younger girls' cheek.

"Now let's get you some cake and sweets before Harry eats them all and Harry. You'd better not touch a single sweet or piece of cake if you know what's good for you. Hannah gets first piece." Scary said gently ushering Hannah to sit on the comfortable couch while giving the talkative werewolf a glare that could even scare Bug-A-Boo or Count Maxwell, both of whom paled significantly and put as much distance between them, the werewolf, and Scary as they could. Hannah giggled at their reaction as she sat on the couch with Scary sitting next to her, smiling at Hannah's giggle.

"H-Here H-Hannah. F-First piece goes to y-you." Orson said stuttering through his blush as his mom pushed him forward gently with a piece of cake on a plate in his hands, which he hesitantly handed to the girl he had a huge crush on.

"Thanks Orson." Hannah said smiling as she gently took the now shaking plate from the vampire prince's hands, her fingers accidently brushing against his as she did so. Orson blushed even brighter before he stuttered out a 'you're welcome' and tried to hide behind his chuckling mother. Skully passed out plates of cake to everyone but they all kept their eyes on Hannah as she took a bite out of her piece.

"This is great!" Hannah said as her face lit up when she tasted the peach cake, her favorite flavor. "Thank Scary Godmother. She made it after interrogating Bug-A-Boo about what your favorite flavors and foods were." Skully said chuckling as he saw the look on Hannah's face.

"Thanks Scary Godmother." Hannah said smiling up at the light green skinned woman happily.

"You're welcome Hannah." Scary said ruffling Hannahs' hair slightly as she smiled down at the young girl who she didn't think was fully human like most others believed, she was almost certain that Hannah wasn't fully human or even human at all she just needed more proof.

"Time for Hannah to open up her presents!" Countess Ruby exclaimed clapping her hands together when everyone had their fill of the cake and sweets.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." Hannah said looking down at her feet shyly as she tugged on a string that hung off her threadbare pink shirt that had silver skulls and red witch hats all over it.

"But we wanted too. So why don't you go ahead and open them up? Here. Why don't you open Skullys' first?" Scary said softly as she handed the girl a present wrapped in green and blue wrapping paper.

"O-Okay." Hannah said still shy as she gently and carefully opened the paper, so as to not make a big mess.

"Thank you Skully." Hannah said smiling at the skeleton man as she opened the box to reveal a small cauldron, a few bags of ingredients, and a small book of recipes.

"You're welcome Hannah. This is a miniature cauldron so that you can take it wherever you go. Just press this small button here and it'll shrink even further while if you press this button it'll grow bigger. The book has recipes for a few easy potions that range from healing salves to boil growth potions to use against those who make you mad." Skully explained with a conspiratal wink towards the chocolate haired girl whose hair seemed to be turning orange-auburn at her roots. Skully had an idea as to why Hannahs' hair was changing colors but didn't say anything while Hannah giggled at the boil growth idea.

"I'll teach you how to brew some of the potions later. We should start out with the boil growth ones, they are easier to make and easier to pour into a water balloon." Scary said with a grin and a wink to the young girl while Ruby chuckled.

"I knew that was you." Ruby said through her chuckles making Hannah look confused while Skully and Bug-A-Boo chuckled along with Ruby.

"Scary and I went to Monster High together and back in our freshman year someone filled several water balloons with a boil growth potion that was max strength and wouldn't come off for a week. The water balloons were spelled to hit several of the seniors who just so happened to have made fun of Scarys' hair a week before. Skully, Bug-A-Boo, and I always knew Scary did it but we never had any proof." Ruby explained seeing Hannahs confused look. Hannah giggled while Scary grinned unashamedly.

"They made fun of Scary Godmother so they got what they deserved." Hannah said making Skully and Bug-A-Boo laugh while Scary grinned and nuzzled Hannahs' cheek again.

"Here Hannah. Why don't you open Bug-A-Boos present next?" Skully said passing the smiling girl a present that was wrapped with blue paper that had a green bow on it. Hannah smiled as she carefully opened the present.

"Thanks Bug-A-Boo!" Hannah exclaimed looking at the photo album that the giant blue monster gave her that was full of pictures of her and her friends from the Fright Side.

"Not a problem. I had to ask Scary for some of the pictures so you might want to thank her too." Bug-A-Boo said downplaying it because Scary had asked him to, she had actually given him most of the pictures that were in the photo album but didn't want it to seem like the present was from her instead of Bug-A-Boo.

"Thanks Scary Godmother." Hannah said smiling happily up at the woman who felt her heart melting.

"Not a problem dear but it was all Bug-A-Boos idea so he deserves the credit and please just call me 'Scary'. There's no reason for you to call me by my first and last name all the time." Scary said smiling down at Hannah after giving Bug-A-Boo a warning glance.

"Okay Scary." Hannah said snuggling into the orange haired witchs side subconsciously, which made Scarys' motherly smile brighten the room considerably.

"Up next is Harry. Stay away from the sweets Harry or I'll be making werewolf pot roast for supper." Scary threatened seeing the large werewolf inch towards the sweets on the table. Harry quickly backed away from both the witch and the table full of sweets after hearing that threat while Hannah pulled a face.

"You shouldn't do that Scary; he might not taste so good." Hannah said sticking her tongue out and looking confused when the adults stared at her for a minute before all but Harry begun laughing. Hannah looked at the adults like they were crazy for a minute until she merely shrugged and opened the present that was wrapped in newspaper, which earned Harry a glare from Ruby and Scary.

"Thanks Harry." Hannah said politely when she opened the present to reveal that he had gotten her a small blue and green egg.

"You are welcome Hannah. That is a wolf snake egg. A wolf snake is a snake that can change into a small wolf that has poison on its fangs. When it hatches the wolf snake will protect you from anyone that wants to hurt you and it will be able to sense when you are in danger or are uncomfortable. You just have to keep it somewhere warm like in a jacket pocket or something like that till it hatches." Harry said while Hannah thanked him again and placed the egg in the pocket of her hot pink jacket that was almost threadbare and had a purple dragon on the back. Scary caught Harrys' eye and smiled at him slightly in thanks for giving Hannah a present that would protect her. Harry nodded back once, despite what the others may have thought he actually liked Hannah a lot and didn't want to see her hurt. He was a werewolf and he could smell Hannahs' scent and it was a lot like Scarys', almost as if they were related, and since Scary was a part of his 'pack' he considered Hannah a 'pack' member by default and he always looked out for his 'pack' even if he wasn't the 'Alpha'.

"Here you go Hannah. This one is from me and Max." Ruby said handing Hannah a package wrapped in black paper with a warm smile on her face, vampires had a sense of smell as strong as a werewolves and a few of them could see auras. Ruby was one of the few vampires that could see auras and she was able to smell and see the amazing resemblance Hannahs' scent and aura had with Scarys'. The two were obviously related and Ruby had a feeling she knew exactly how they were related but wanted to wait until she had concrete proof before she said anything, she didn't want to raise her old friends hopes only for them to be dashed later.

"Thank you Countess Ruby, Count Max." Hannah said smiling at them when she saw the black and pink bracelet inside the box.

"Think nothing of it dear and don't be so formal. You can call us by our names only or even 'aunt' and 'uncle' if you want too." Ruby said making Scarys' eyes snap to her in alarm, shock, and a tiny bit of hope, while Hannah didn't notice but merely smiled widely and nodded happily.

"That is a special bracelet that will warn all those from the Fright Side that you are under the protection of the Royal family of Vampires. Any who see it and know what it means will always assist and protect you. It also gives you a few powers over darkness and shadows, including shadow travel which is when you are able to step into the shadows and appear anywhere else you want as long as there are shadows there. It will also allow you to summon shadow creatures to help you when you are in trouble." Ruby explained to the girl who looked at her wide eyed.

"Why don't you give it a try? Who knows, you might have a natural affinity for darkness and shadow magic." Ruby encouraged as Hannah slipped on the bracelet and focused on the shadows under the couch she was sitting on. Much to every ones amazement, the shadows immediately came out from under the couch and began to change into different shapes ranging from a small dog to a life sized version of Bug-A-Boo. Hannah giggled and clapped happily when the shadow split in half and did a reenactment of one of the times Skully was threatening Harry, words and all.

"Amazing! You have the strongest natural affinity for darkness and shadows I've ever seen outside of the Royal family of Vampires!" Ruby said clapping her hands delightedly; this was even more proof that Hannah was who the Vampire Queen thought she was. Hannah blushed shyly as she put the shadow back in its original place. Scary was grinning ear to ear, now Hannah would always be protected and this was proof that the young girl wasn't fully human at the very least.

"That was very good Hannah. Keep practicing and you won't even have to bother concentrating when you use your powers!" Scary praised making Hannah flush darker before Orson was gently pushed forward by his mom with his present in his hands.

"H-Here H-Hannah. Th-This is for y-you." Orson said handing Hannah the small box covered in purple wrapping paper.

"Thanks Orson." Hannah said smiling sweetly as she gently took the box from the vampire prince, who blushed hotly.

"Thanks Orson! This is beautiful!" Hannah said in amazement when she opened the box and pulled out a golden chained necklace that had a small black bat locket that had small red gems for the eyes and small white and clear gems for the teeth, on it. Orson blushed even deeper at hearing that before explaining the present to his 'secret' crush at a glance and small nudge from his mom.

"T-The chain is pure g-gold and the bat is made from o-obsidian. Its teeth are made from d-diamonds with p-pearl tips and one e-eye is a r-ruby while the o-other one is a b-blood s-stone. I w-wanted to get you a b-bigger one but mom had S-Scary Godmother put a s-spell on it so that it'll g-grow with y-you. I-It will also I-let me know if you are in d-danger so that I can h-help and p-protect you." Orson stuttered through the explanation his blush and stutter getting worse when Hannah shot him a ten thousand megawatt smile that was second only to the sun in its brilliance and it almost topped that.

"Thank you Orson. I'll never take it off." Hannah said kissing Orsons' cheek after she clasped it behind her neck. Orson grinned goofily for a minute before he fell backwards in a dead faint.

"Orson are you alright!" Hannah asks worriedly as she looked at her vampire crush whose parents helped him stand up again after he came to.

"I-I'm f-fine H-Ha-Hannah." Orson said as his blush reached epic proportions and his stuttering got worse. Skully, Harry, and Bug-A-Boo were smothering their laughter lest they be on the receiving end of Scarys' and Rubys' tempers while said witch was grinning and cooing at the scene.

"We'll start making wedding plans after their first date or after the fourth?" Scary asked Ruby in a whisper while the vampire queen chuckled indulgently.

"Fourth. If he doesn't ask her out by the time they turn 18 well lock them in a coffin until they either kiss or admit their feelings to one another." Ruby whispered back making Scary grin mischievously.

"Hope you don't mind but I got you more than one present, Hannah." Scary said grinning down at the birthday girl widely.

"You don't even have to get me one present let alone more! I'm just happy that I can spend some time with all of you." Hannah said smiling at her friends who felt more like a family than her one on Earth did. They all smiled back while Scary wrapped her arms around Hannah in a hug.

"We're happy to spend time with you to, sweetie. We know we didn't have to get you anything but we wanted too. We want to give you things Hannah, so please let us." Scary explained pulling the young girl onto her laps and keeping her in the motherly embrace.

"0-Okay but I'm going to get you all lots of things for your birthdays too!" Hannah said snuggling into the embrace as she smiled widely and mischievously at everyone in the house.

"Oh dear Halloween! That smile looks exactly like Scary Godmothers'!" Harry said making Max and Bug-A-Boo break out in laughter at the glare he received for that remark while Ruby exchanged glances with Skully.

"Here Hannah. Here's the first one." Scary said handing the girl on her lap a small present wrapped in purple and green wrapping paper after shooting Harry a glare although she was secretly pleased with the comparison.

"Thank you Scary Godmother." Hannah said as she carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a small but thick book with a purple cover that had pink words written on it.

"This is a book of spells that will help you control the powers I noticed you had a few weeks ago. It will also help you with day to day things. If you need any help with any of the spells then come to me immediately, do not try them on your own." Scary warned Hannah seriously before she smiled proudly when the young girl nodded solemnly.

"Good girl." Scary said kissing Hannahs' forehead motherly, earning a small blush from Hannah from the show of affection, before she passed the girl another box this one wrapped in pink and blue paper.

"Thank you." Hannah said smiling up at the woman whose lap she was still in as she opened the box to reveal a small green and purple ring with a pink gem set into that had a small witch hat carved into the gem.

"You're welcome. This is a special ring. There are only two of these in existence and I have the other one. These rings will let me know if you are ever in danger, sad, or hurt. The gem changes colors based on your moods too. Yellow means panic, black means scared, pink means happy, red means you're injured, and blue means you're sad." Scary explained while Hannah slipped the ring onto her finger and watched as half of it turned green and the other half remained pink.

"What does green mean?" Hannah asks curiously as she looked up at Scary Godmother who was grinning at her widely.

"It means that you're safe here under my watch." Scary explained nuzzling Hannahs' hair affectionately. Scary purposely forgot to mention that when Hannah was rubbing the gem, or the gem was fully one color, she could hear the young girls' thoughts. Hannah grinned happily at the woman who felt more like a mom to her than her adoptive one on Earth, not noticing when her gem gained a little bit red right near the center. Scary, Ruby, and Skully noticed though and resolved to talk to the young girl about it later.

"I couldn't exactly wrap your last present but its from all of us here on the Fright Side, not just me, and will be here right about...now." Scary said smiling widely when a pink broomstick came flying into the room just as the last word left her mouth. Hannah looked at everyone wide eyed in shock; she couldn't believe that they had just gotten her a flying broomstick for her birthday. Everyone chuckled and laughed at the look of disbelief and shock on the young girls face.

"Come on. I'll teach you how to ride it." Scary said picking Hannah up effortlessly and setting her on the awaiting broom carefully before climbing on behind her. "

Here we go!" Scary said as the broom took off like a rocket and flew the two women around the inside of the house before flying out the door that Ruby had opened and flew the two around the outside of the house and through some clouds, Hannah clapping and laughing in happiness the entire time. The two women were just about to go for one more fly around the house when the broom made a sharp right turn while Hannah was clapping, sending the young girl flying off the broom.

"HANNAH!" Scary screamed as she tried to grab the falling girls hand but missed by half a centimeter.


	3. Chapter 2: Safety and Surprises

The small girls scream rippled through the surrounding area before suddenly it was cut off. Scary and Ruby where outside and rushing towards the spot they though they'd find the small nine year old faster than anyone with the rest right on their heels. Once they got there though they all gasped at what they found.

Instead of finding their favorite brown haired girl sprawled out on the ground they literally found nothing at all. Scary started yelling out franticly as Ruby did the same although her eyes where scanning the area as well when they came upon a small pink covered body gently laying on the ground near the tree and garden. "Scary over there!" the tall vampire called out as she gently grabbed the other woman's hand and they both rushed over towards the tree.

Max, Skully, Bug-a-Boo and Harry all shared a glance as the former grabbed his son and stayed back a bit as the girls rushed towards the girl. Scary had tears running down her face already as they got to the small girl scared and also curious how she got all the way over here before suddenly she saw the shadowed area they were in and then looked back to where they had looked for Hannah's body first, in the shade of the house and it hit her like a ton of bricks. Hannah's fear had active her first jump between shadows allowing her to hit the shadows by the house and instead of falling and getting hurt it transported her somewhere else gently.

"She's okay. Unconscious but okay." Ruby said as she looked over the girl, whose roots of her hair had grown out more at the spurt of magic making a good on fourth of her hair a red that matched Scary's own. Not that said woman seemed to be paying attention to that as she quickly grabbed the young girl and started back towards her home. Ruby watched with care as the elder woman's aura spiked and so did the young girls almost in tune with each other further confirming Ruby's opinions but she still needed more solid proof before she said anything.

Skully and Bug-a-Boo shared a look as they both watched Ruby and Scary's actions, something was off and they planned to ask their oldest classmate what later after they all made sure Hannah was alright. Harry and Max along with Orsen had already followed the ladies into the house, the duo following soon after them.

Scary gently laid Hannah down on the couch as Boozle soon started floating around them gently nuzzling the small girl and his owner. Scary gently brushed some of the hair out of Hannah's face as she looked towards the girls ring that matched her own. It still only had the small speck of red in the center which meant she'd not gotten any further hurt from the fall but while one half of it was still green the other had changed to be partially yellow and partially black. Something the older woman had expected after the fall the young girl had, she just hoped she'd wake up soon. It wasn't long before that wish was granted though as the little girl started to stir.

Ruby had moved to kneel beside her friend as the small child began to wake up she looked over to the boys and motioning something to her husband and Skully she turned to Harry, Orsen and Bug-a-Boo shooing them away a bit to give the girl some space.

"Here my love. I brought the young girl something to drink." Max said as he brought in a glass followed by Skully who had his arms full with the things Ruby had asked for him to bring placing them down beside the other woman.

"Thank you darling, and thank you Skully."

"My pleasure Countess. We'll just get out of the way now so you ladies can help Hannah."

The countess nodded as she turned back to Scary who was still hovering over the young girl as she was starting to wake and she went to grab some things to help wake the young girl up when suddenly the girl sat up straight with a large gasp and a wave of something passed from her through the entire group causing the entire room to blink at the sudden wave. When they opened their eyes the entire group gasped as they looked between Hannah and Scary who was sitting back on her backside hands over her mouth and heart as the entire group looked at the tiny girl who's brown hair had suddenly turned to a more orange color with brown tips almost matching Scary's own only less curly.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter folks as well as the cliffhanger. Hit another dry spell. I'll try to make a larger update soon! - AN


End file.
